


Be Kind, Rewind

by MrDewitt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDewitt/pseuds/MrDewitt
Summary: Fanart made for ohnice1's 2020 Supercorp Big Bang entry. I did NOT enter the Supercorp Big Bang but I seriously got this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Be Kind, Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnice1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnice1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Kind, Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735620) by [ohnice1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnice1/pseuds/ohnice1). 



> This idea got stuck in my head ever since I got the chance to read this fic and I couldn't stop thinking about it! I'm trying to get back into fanart/fandom stuff and I decided that what better way than to go back into poster making! I really enjoyed this fic and I'm sure all of you will too! So please go read it, it's really funny and lighthearted, make sure you give Ohnice1 some love so she keeps writing more stuff for the fandom!

  


  
[There's also a still version](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dd2ed6c1d9fb2336f8c0f90deebc0c3d/1fa900d57ccd603b-82/s2048x3072/aba9034f795c3cfb611d93fbab49bbf3f29b9f10.jpg)


End file.
